Galaxy529 Wikia
Galaxy529 529 lightyears away from Earth lies a small star system barely big enough to be classified as a galaxy. Its planets posses a unique array of magnificent beasts, landscapes, and intelligent life. The lonely galaxy (like most before it) has gone on quite unnoticed in the universe until recent events brought unexpected visitors. The resource crazed Quantum Alliance of Earth has been sending expedition parties to unknown parts of the universe looking for resource rich worlds to reap for the betterment of man and Expedition Team Zeus has recently stumbled upon Galaxy529. Earth year 2487 Expedition Team Zeus opens a wormhole .48 light years away from Galaxy529. The fleet took about 3 months to scan for resource rich galaxies in the area, eventually locating and mapping out Galaxy529. Their max travel speed is half that of the speed of light. On their way speeding toward the galaxy, they take the year travel time to survey and observe the galaxy from afar. Earth year 2489 Expedition Team Zeus arrives within strike range of the galaxy. Some of the fleet goes into galactic orbit, while the rest either prepares for combat or mining operations. By this time, the denizens of Galaxy529 remain unaware to the threat of the Earth fleet. Zeus has identified and cataloged what they believe to be the most resource rich planet (Ruto, home of the Rutovians) and the biggest threat (The Choir). Earth year 2490 The first mining team and a constituent of combat units has made its way to Ruto and begun probing operations. The Rutovians were alerted to the presence of the Humans prior to them entering their atmosphere and have alerted the rest of Galaxy529 to the alien race. Tensions mount as the Human's mining operation turns hostile and detrimental to Ruto's environment. Already annoyed and disgusted by the invasion of their home world, they mount an attack agains the mining team. However, combat units deployed from Zeus are already on standby and quickly repel the futile attack. It is now clear to the Rutovians that Earth is hostile as well as greedy and will not leave without completing their goal. Earth year 2491 Every Rutovian attempt to break the momentum of Zeus has failed so far. They now turn to the rest of the Galaxy in hopes of building some sort of alliance with the other races. Their hope is to create a common enemy out of the humans and ally with militarily stronger races like The Choir and the A.U.W.O. Earth year 2492 Earth continues to meet resistance on the Rutovian surface but are able to hold them off time and time again. Sensing the dis-junction throughout the galaxy, Earth now sets its sights on the Vobolosian planet, Walzur. The Rutovians attempt to appeal to The Choir shortly after Earth shows its aggression and intent towards the Vobolosians. But The Choir are a proud people who live their lives in the name of their religion. The Rutovians reject the idea of gods which irritates the zealot race and therefore, The Choir chooses to ignore the pleas of the Rutovian people. Earth year 2494 The Humans have expanded their conquest onto the surface of Val'durant, engaging the robotic race upon landing. One squad from Zeus looked over the wreckage of some of the A.U.W.O. and discovered their power cores. The A.U.W.O. power core is now a main focus of the Human's aggression because they are efficient enough to power their spaceships and warp drives. Earth year 2495 Human intelligence has suggested that The Choir would prove to be a powerful ally for Expedition Team Zeus. For now, Humans leave them and their ally (the Ejioz) alone and even offer them some of the power crystals they have seized from the A.U.W.O. The ties between the Humans and The Choir are fragile at best. Even though The Choir does not respect the Rutovians, they are skeptical about the Humans and are beginning to take note of their greed. Galaxy: Planets Races: Rutovians Humans Ejioz A.U.W.O SA-85 The Choir Vobolo Tech: Technology Category:Browse